There exist dosage dispensers for injecting products of a varying degree of viscosity into confectionary and pastry products. Dispensers of the prior art generally include a movable piston/cylinder or piston/sleeve mechanism permitting the travel and injection of dosages of viscous products. However, the movement of the cylinder or sleeve is accomplished independently from that of the piston, therefore necessitating the use of two arms or jacks, which increases considerably the cost of construction. Furthermore, certain dispensers have the movable part of the piston-cylinder acted upon by an arm articulatedly associated with a cam. This cumbersome configuration results in wear and tear at a number of points vulnerable to wear, and therefore increases the risk of breakage of the dispenser.
The prior art is represented by the following examples:
Tito Guisti et al, British Pat. GB-A-No. 599773, describes a dispenser in which a funnel is positioned on a cylindrical body in which there slides a single longitudinal member, which simultaneously ejects the viscous product and closes a supply opening.
P. H. Valentyne, U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,994, relates to a funnel secured to a cylindrical body, in which there is movable a piston and a sleeve acted upon by an independent arm or jack, and in which the length of the sleeve is longer than the length of the cylindrical body.
Henry Borgart et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,170, teach a dispenser with a sleeve slidably disposed in a cylindrical body for sealing the opening of a funnel disposed thereabove, and wherein the sleeve is acted upon by an articulated arm. The viscous product is ejected by a piston, which, in turn is driven or moved by a second articulated arm.
N. S. M. Ivarson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,161 describes a cylindrical body enclosing a sleeve, pistons, and a spring. The cylindrical body provides at each extremity thereof for a region on which pressure can be exerted. The initial position (in which the piston is completely pressed into the cylindrical body, and the ring is pressed against the advancing piston) is maintained by pressure supplied to the interior of the cylinder. As the upper pressure contact closes, and the lower pressure contact correspondingly opens, the sleeve advances under the action of the pressure. Thereafter, pressure is exerted on the upper contact, which in turn, urges the piston downwardly, thereby expelling the product.